Lisa Hikaru
Lisa Hikaru (リサひかるー Risa Hikaru) - jest jedną z najlepszych graczy VRMMORPG.W grach używa różnych nicków. 'Charakter:' Lisa jest dziewczyną o wielu twarzach. Może sprawiać wrażenie walniętej lub robić dziwne rzeczy, jednakże potrafi być także poważna. Gdy się zdenerwuje, potrafi "wybuchnąć". Może również "strzelić focha" bądź zacząć obrażać innych. Potrafi też być radosna. Potrafi się dość szybko wpakować w kłopoty. Lisie można zaufać, jeśli chodzi o tajemnice. Lisa ma jednak wadę.Jest zamknięta w sobie i myśli, że zawsze da sobie radę sama.W dodatku wolałaby pracowac sama. Odrzuca każdego, ale nie lubi tak o sobie mówić. 'Przeszłość:' thumb|left|280px|Mala Lisa'''Lisa urodziła się 7 marca w 2008 roku. Kiedy była mała, wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Jej długość włosów była taka sama. Miała brązowe włosy a oczy krwisto czerwone. Lisa dorastała z swoją siostrą '''Alex. Ledwo znała rodziców i brata.Ojciec zostawił ją i matkę gdy miała 2 lata.Rok później zmarła jej matka. Gdy miała 4 lata spotkała dziewczynę o imieniu Alex. Obaj uważali się za siostry. Później inna dziewczyna dołączyła do rodziny Taiga- Daria Minori. Kiedy Alex '''skończyła jedenaście lat jej rodzice się rozwiedli,po tym dramacie razem z '''Darią zamieszkały w jednym domu i na długo rozstała się z Lisą. Po rozdzieleniu z Alex, Lisa wróciła do Niemiec. Po rozłomce Lisa 'znacznie się zmieniła. Zafarbowała włosy na blond a jej oczy zmieniły swój kolor na niebieski.Poznala chlopaka o imieniu Shin Black i zaprzyjaznili sie.Od razu sie w nim zakochala lecz ukrywa swoje uczuczia.Spotkala takze swojego brata Nila i jego ukochana Céline. 'Hobby: 'Konie:' thumb|240px|Liss & ChiliW prawdziwym świecie Lisa ma dużo zajęć.Jednym z nich są konie.Pierwszy raz siedziała na koniu gdy mieszkała u Państwa Taiga.Razem z Alex i Darią '''zawsze chodziły do stajni niedaleko domu '''Taigów.Jej koniem to Chili-mustang czystej krwi. Dziewczyna bardzo kocha swojego podopiecznego i spędza z nim dużo czasu.Dziewczyna często opowiada mu o pobycie w swiecie wirtualnym. Ogier nie lubi kiedy Lisa wchodzi w świat gry, lecz kiedy do niego wraca jest szczęśliwy. Od czasu do czasu wystepuja na turniejach lub na pokazach.Lisa nauczyla sie wszystko o koniach od swojej siostry. 'Pianino:' thumb|left|280px|Lisa na pianinieLisa gra na pianinie od kiedy skończyła 4 latka, grała nawet w zespole ale szybko jej się to znudziło.Grywała solo i na różnych koncertach, większość wygrywała a w późniejszym czasie została zaproszona do "Talent Seeker".Ta firma zaproponowała jej zostanie gwiazdą i ale się nie zgodziła.Zrobiła to bo nie chciała być sławna. 'Kenjustu:' thumb|280px|Lisa trenuje KenjutsuKenjutsu - czyli nauka walki mieczem. Lisa 'jako broń wybrała sobie katanę, trenowała od kiedy skończyła 14 lat.To jeszcze przed SAO.Sztuka walki kenjustu pomagalo jej w grze. Nauczyla w sie to wszystko w dojo swojego brata. 'Przyjazn z Alex: thumb|left|278pxAlex jest jak siostra dla Lisy.Dziewczyna jest szczeliwa ze ma kogos z kim moze szczerze pogadac lecz czasami moze sie fochac na Alex.Tak samo jak Alex, Lisa bedzie ja tez chronila i bedzie zawsze z nia.Przez spotkanie z Alex dziewczyna po raz pierwszy poczula cieplo o bliskosc któregos kogo kocha oraz tez ze zmienila je zycie.Swiat dzieczyny stal bardzej kolorwy.Podziwia Alex poniewaz jest zawsze silna i nigdy nie placzy. Ciągle porównuje sie z Alex, ponieważ uważa, że ma lepsze życie i chce byc taka jak ona, lecz Alex zawsze jej mówi ze mam przestac z tym i ze muszi zyc wlasne zycie.Gdy jest smutna albo wkurzona Alex potrafi ja rozbawic lecz nie zawsze to dziala.Czesto mówi do niej Alexy. 'Przyjazn z Leafą': thumb|280px|Pożegnanie Leafi i Lucy w ALOPo przybyciu do Alfheim Online Lisa walczyla sama lecz po krótkim czasie poznala Leafe.Dziewczyna była pod wielkim wrażeniem umiejętności blondowłosej, która zostala pózniej jej mentorka. Juz po pierwszej rozmowy mieli dobry stosunek do siebie i byli po prostu nierozłączne.Leafa zawsze traktuje Lise jak swoją młodszą siostrzyczkę.Raz z Leafa udalo jej dotrzyc do ostatniego pietra.Pozegnanie ich bylo bardzo trudno,nawet łzy płynęły. thumb|left|290px|Lisa i SuguhaPo ukonczeniu gry Lisa chcala spotkac Leafe w realu.Udalo jej sie lecz bylo trudno, bo Leafi prawdziwe imie to Suguha Kirigaya. 'Przyjazn z Kirito:' thumb|290pxLisa poznala Kirito dopiero na koncu ALO i to tylko krótko. Dopiero kiedy chcala odnalec Leafe w realu dowidzala sie ze Kirito to kuzyn Suguha.Przez to poznala go blizej. 'Przyjazn z Asuną:' thumb|left|290pxLisa poznala Asune dopiero na koncu ALO tak samo jak Kirito i to tylko na krótko.Kiedy Asuna została uwolniona, pojawiła się razem z Alex w szpitalu drugiego dnia. 'Przyjazn z Shiną:' thumb|290px Stosunek Lisy i Shiny moze sie zmieniac co dzien.Na poczatku kiedy poznala Shine w SAO byli druzyna i razem walczili lecz po krótkim czasie, pokłócili sie i stali sie rywalkami.Shina sie tym nie przemowala lecz Lisa chcala zeby zostali ponownie przyjacójkami. Wpierw ignorowala Lise calkowicie lecz potem zaczela z nia troche rozmawiac.Kiedy dziewczyna spotkala Shine w ALO,Shina stala sie bardzej otwarta i pokazala uczuczia. 'Historia:' 'Sword Art Online: ' thumb|left|300px|Lisa w SAOSAO byla pierwszą grą w którą Lisa grala.Byla tak samo jak swoja siostra Alex jedną z uwięzionych graczy.Już na początku gry Lisa walczyla jako samotny gracz. Najpierw odrzuciła zaproszenie różnych drózyn i gild.Ale kiedy usłyszała, że wszyscy gracze zostali zamknięci w grze, stała się bardziej otwarta i dołączyła do różnych druzyn.Bała się śmierci. Wiedziała, że jeśli umrze w grze,umrze tez w realnym świecie. Ten strach śmierci dał jej siłę zeby walczyc dalej i sie nie poddawac.Na swojej podrózy spotkala dziewczyne o imieniu Shina Misaki.Byla mila i sympatyczna. Zaprzyjaznili sie lecz przez przypadek pózniej zostali rywalkami.Przez rywalizacje z Shina dziewczyna stala sie bardzej pomocna i jej nick "Ayano" stał się znany. Obudziła się jako jedna z pierwszych, i gdy tylko usłyszała o Alfheim Online od razu się zalogowała.Rywalizacja Lisy i Shiny trwa nadal. 'Alfheim Online:' thumb|280px|Lisa w ALOW ALO Lisa wybrała rasę Sylpha, nick zmieniła na "Lucy". Lisa wybrała tę rasę,ponieważ ta rasa kieruje sie żywiołu wiatru,a takze są zazwyczaj związani z kolorem zielonym i najszybszą rasą.Lisa byla najszybsza z Sylphów.Potrafi walczyć i latać bez kontrolera lotu, a także używać skomplikowanych skillów. Zdobyła wielu nowych przyjaciół i dołączała do różnych drózyn. Poznala Leafie.Walczili razem i Leafa zostala jej mentorka.Dziewczyna ponownie spotkala Shine.Leafa zawsze jej mówila ze nie ma sie przemowac tym co mówi Shina i ze muszi zawsze byc silna bez wzgledu na wielkie okoliczności.Dziewczyny bardzo sie zaprzyjaznili i w koncu udalo im sie dostac do konca.Tam spotkali Alex i Darie oraz Asune, Kirito i Venaye. 'Gun Gale Online:' thumb|left|Lisa w GGOKiedy usłyszała o amerykańskiej grze od razu zapragnęła w niej uczestniczyć. Zauważyła, że gra różnie się od większości w których uczestniczyła. GGO było dla niej nowym wyzwaniem dlatego z każdym dniem wyczekiwała jej bardziej. Kiedy tylko się zalogowała, przybrała nick "Sena" i ruszyła na podbój gry. Sena posiada cienkie, błękitne włosy, krótko ścięte z dwoma dłuższymi fragmentami po bokach głowy, które spięte są metalowymi klamrami, a jej oczy są koloru indygo. Jej strój bitewny zawiera wojskową kurtkę w pustynne camo, kuloodporny pancerz, buty bitewne tej samej barwy, a także długi biały szal, który owinięty wokół szyi sięga niemal do ziemi. 'Fairy Magic Online:' thumb|280px|Lisa w FMOKiedy skonczyla z GGO Lisa '''usłyszała o nowej japonskej grze Fairy Magic Online (pol.Czarodzieska Magia Online) od razu się zalogowała.Przybrała nick '''Flora.Poproszyla swoja siostre Alex i razem ruszili w droge.Dziewczyna jednak nie wciągnęła się w grę tak samo jak Alex '''i grała w nią tylko wtedy kiedy przyjaciele o to prosili, mimo to uwielbiała władać żywiołem natury. Intergalactic Masters Football Online: thumb|left|Lisa w IMFOPo skoczeniu '''FMO Lisa '''została wciągnęta do gry '''IMFO '''przez swoją siostrę.Podobał jej się pomysł wirtualnej piłki nożnej.Wybrała galaktykę '''Senso i stworzyła postać o nicku "Beta". Dziewczynę o niebieskich włosach i fioletowych oczach które moze przywólowac legendarna wojowniczke Efreet. Dziewczynie spodobała się gra i szybko zaczęła zdobywać nowe umiejętności aby stworzyć silną drużynę i wziąć udział w mistrzostwach galaktyki. thumb|280px|Lisa w FOTOFight Of Throne Online: FOTO '''przyciągnęło '''Lisy jak magnes, szczególnie dlatego, że uczestniczyli w grze jej przyjaciele. Gdy się zalogowała wybrała "Rycerza Stalowej Krwi" i przybrała nick "Erza" po czym pokochała Niaplandię. Zbroja Erzy jest srebrna i wyposażona w parę anielskich skrzydeł, napierśnik składa się z florystycznych elementów zakrywających klatkę piersiową. Na biodrach ma ozdobny pas, zwieńczony długą białą spódnicą. Na głowie znajduje się diadem z parą skrzydeł nad uszami. Broń stanowią dwa miecze w dłoni i wiele (do nawet 200) krążących w około Erzy. 'Dragon Masters Online:' frame|left|Lisa w DMO 'Sword Art Online:' *'Nick:' Ayano *'Poziom: '''95 *'HP: 18.500 *'''Główne wyposażenie: ** Red Rose (jednoręczny długi miecz) *'Jednoręczny miecz' - 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» *'Podwójne Ostrza '«Unikalna umiejętność» - 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» *'Rzucający miecz' - 967 *'Obrona' - 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» *'Leczenie' - 944 *'Szukanie' - 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» *'Śledzenie' - 963 *'Ukrywanie się' - 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» *'Widzenie w nocy' - 908 *'Rozszerzony limit wagowy' - 949 *'Bieg' - 870 *'Łowienie' - 604 'Umiejętności Jednoręcznego Miecza:'thumb|270px|Podczas uzywania Flame Sword *'Silent Rose' *'Flame Sword' *'Doubled Rose Blade' *'Fire Ability' *'Red Meteor' 'Alfheim Online:' *'Nick: '''Lucy *'MP: 800 *'''HP: 1000 *'Główne wyposażenie:' **Wind Walker (jednoręczny lekki miecz) 'Umiejętności: '''12 *'Statystyki wyposażenia:' *'Miecz lekki: 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» *'Atak Dystansowy: '''950 *'Atak Z Bliska: '867 *'Obrona: '723 *'Leczenie: 944 *'Ukrywanie Się: '''856 *'Widzenie W Nocy: 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» *'Bieg: '''745 *'Awaryjne Odzyskiwanie HP: '990 *'Szybkość: '''1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» *Śledzenia: 789 *'Uniki: '''1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» *'Akrobatyka: '1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» thumb|270px|Podczas uzywania Storm Impact 'Umiejętności Lekkiego Miecza: *'Storm Impact' *'Whirling Lighting Sword' *'Sky Speed' *'Blast of the Wind' *'Wind Melody' 'Gun Gale Online:' *'Nick: '''Sena *'Poziom: 100 *'VIT: '''4000 *'Główne wyposażenie: ** White Lotus 'Umiejętności: '''3 *'DEX: 950 *'STR: '''1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» *'DEF: '900 'Unikalne Skille:thumb|278px|Podczas uzywania Mistic White Shot *'Mistic White Shot' *'Melody of Harmony' *'Black Storm' *'Angel Speed' *'Power of Darkness' 'Fairy Magic Online:' *'Nick: '''Flora *'Poziom: Sirenix (100) *'''HP: 10.000.000 «Mistrzowski poziom» *'MP:' 1.000.000 «Mistrzowski poziom» 'Skille:' 'Enchantix:' *'Energy of Mother Earth' (Zatrzymuje przecewnika z pomoca rankami które pojawiaja sie z ziemi) *'Beam of Nature' (Atakuje promienem natury) *'Plant Shield' (Ochrona stworzona przez moc Natury) *'Nature Dust' (Pyl Natury który przywraca 30% HP) 'Believix:' *'Autumn Wind' (Atakuje przecewnika z zielonym promienem) *'Summer Thunder' (Uderza przecwnika z piorunem natury) *'Spring Ring' (Pierscin stworzony przez moc Natury który dziala jak Ochrona) *'Nature's kiss' (Piosna Natury która przywraca 40% HP) 'Sophix:' *'Breath of Nature '(Energia Natury kóra przywraca 50% HP) *'Flower Twister '(Atakuje zielonym promienem) *'Forest Star '(Atakuje zielona gwiazda) *'Vine Wrap '(Zatrzymuje przecewnika) 'Sirenix:' *'Flower of Sirenix '(Kwiat morza które przywraca cale HP) *'Forest Defense' (Ochrona Lasu która przyjmuje atak przecewnika i odbija ja podwójna moca) *'Nature Punch' (Potenzny atak mocy Natury) *'Petal Hurrican' (Atak magicznimy platkami które moga czasami nieuruchomic swojego przecewnika) 'Intergalactic Masters Football Online:' *'HP:' 90.500 *'Tępo:' 80.000 *'Obrona: '''50.000 *'Drybling:80.243 *'Technika:'57.489 *'''Blok: 85.904 *'Prędkość: '''67.970 *'Łapanie:' 74.853 *'Wytrzymałość:' 97.467 *'Celność:' 90.897 'Dodatkowe: *'''Atak: A *'Efektywność:' B *'Neutralność: '''B Skille: *'Shot Command''' (Lisa kopie mocno piłkę, po czym sie rozdziela na dwa kule,które wznoszą się do nieba z różnych źródeł energii, odpowiednio czerwony i niebieski.skacze bardzo wysoko i robi podwójny rzut salto .Te 2 kule leca z ogromna sila i predkoscia do bramki.) *'Armor Efreet '(dziewczyna przwouje Efreet,laczy sie z nia i wchodzi w posiadanie zbroio-podobnego stroju po czym strzela do bramki z półobrotu). *'Omega Attack '(dwieczyna skacze razem z Efreet wysoko w góre i stworzy przezroczysty prisma obok pilki.Potem prosto w kierunku bramki lecz kiedy zostanie wstyrzelona prisma obok pilki staje sie tecza.) *'Gun Command' (Efreet przymuje pilke, po czym ja rozdiela na dwa plowe i wystrzela ich z swoich 2 pistoletach które trzyma w rekach.Po wystrzelaniu pilka znowu staje sie cala,po czym jest w starozytnej mocy Efreet).thumb|300px|Pocdczas uzywania Efreets Armor(to gif) 'Fight Of Throne Online:' *'Magia '- 500 *'Obrona '- 1000 *'Atak' - 1000 *'Leczenie '- 500 *'Bieg '- 800 *'Wytrzymałość '- 1000 *'Uniki '- 1000 *'Szybkość '- 1000 *'Siła '- 1000 *'Ukrywanie się '- 950 *'Szukanie' - 500 *'Widzenie w nocy '- 600 *'Śledzenie '- 900 *'Walka wręcz' - 1000 Skille: *'Blumenblatt' (Erza potrafi przywołać ogromne ilości mieczy i wycelować nimi w przeciwnika) *'Okrąg Mieczy' (Erza przywołuje miecze, które krążą wokół jej postaci. Zazwyczaj mówi wtedy:"Tańczcie, moje ostrza".Miecze zaczynają coraz szybciej wirować, a później zdają się lecieć w stronę przeciwnika) *'Miecz Trójcy '(Erza wykonuje cięcia w stronę przeciwnika przypominające kształtem deltę) *'Miecz Pentagramu' (Erza tworzy z mieczy pentagram i atakuje przeciwnika) frame|left|Blumenblattframe|Okrąg Mieczy frame|Miecz Pentagramu frame|left|Miecz Trójcy 'Ciekawostki:' *Jej imie Lisa znaczy "Bóg przysiągł". *"Hikaru" to nie jest jej prawdziwym nazwiskiem. *Jej siostra to Alex. *Jej przyjacójka to Céline *Nilo Hikaru to jej brat. *Jej to rywalka to Shina Misaki. 'Galeria:' Real= Airiq1.jpg|Ohayo 4a4bee481.jpg|Nie martw się ... Jestem tutaj 287f0d53111.jpg|No chyba ty 316128183333.jpg|A to co? 6349062810_ea1ae1c1595_b.jpg|Nie mogę uwierzyć w to co się stało Cry1111.jpg| Airi.jpg|WTF?! Haha...bardzo_szmie1szne.jpg|Lisa:Za kogo ty się uważasz?...Alex:Spokojnie Lisa Hm...jpg|Nie chcę, żeby to się tak zkończyło Ja_cry.jpg|Co ja zrobiłam ... Krzywdzona_ja.jpg|To..bolało... Lisa_Sena^^.jpg|Czasami muszisz wytrzymać ból... Mashiro304.jpg|Co jest? Mashiro306.jpg|Czemu sobie to robisz? Mashiro-iro_Symphony_-_01_-_Large_31.jpg|Gomen'nasai Mashiro-iro_Symphony_-_02_-_Large_10.jpg|Hentai! Mashiro-iro_Symphony_-_02_-_Large_24.jpg|Lisa:Ha?...Alex:Nie wierzę.On naprawdę to zrobił. Mashiro-iro_Symphony_-_02_-_Large_30.jpg|Sh-Sh-Shina? Moje_Promienne_uczuczia_sa_autentycznie.jpg|Moje promienie uczuczia są autentyczne Nakladamy_kolory_na_przyszlosc.jpg|Nakładamy kolory na przyszłość Mashiro-iro_Symphony.jpg|Arigato gozaimasu Oto_sem_ja^^.jpg|Nie mam innego wyboru...muszę to zrobić Seldunio_moje_siostryczki.jpg|Uwierz w siebie i będziesz dosłownie trzymać serce w rękach Sunny^^.jpg|Słoneczko ...cudowne uczucie To_nie_prawda!.jpg|Urusai! To_prawda.jpg|Baka Tumblr_lv28a2hNAd1qdmkrro1_1280.jpg|Co się stało? Tumblr_lv28a2hNAd1qdmkrro10_1280.jg.jpg|Chyba sobie żartujesz Tumblr_lwina8QZqu1qla6hgo1_500.jpg|Co tam u was? Vollbildaufzeichnung_23.03.2013_203228.jpg|Zastanawiam się czy... Vollbildaufzeichnung_23.03.2013_203411.jpg|Nie rób tego ... nie chcę cię przez to stracić Vollbildaufzeichnung_23.03.2013_203857.jpg|Dlaczego moje serce bije jak szalone Vollbildaufzeichnung_23.03.2013_203953.jpg|...Kim ja naprawde jestem? Vollbildaufzeichnung_23.03.2013_204639.jpg|Ze jak? Vollbildaufzeichnung_23.03.2013_205629.jpg|Czy to moze byc prawdziwe Vollbildaufzeichnung_23.03.2013_210254.jpg|Dziwne... Vollbildaufzeichnung_23.03.2013_213005.jpg|Nawet nie próbuj Vollbildaufzeichnung_24.03.2013_181155.jpg|Nic juz nie rozumiem Vollbildaufzeichnung_24.03.2013_173245.jpg|Lisa:Oh juz jestes?...Alex:Nom Vollbildaufzeichnung_24.03.2013_174801.jpg|Broken Heart... Vollbildaufzeichnung_24.03.2013_185716.jpg|Alex:Naprawde?...Lisa:Nom,to prawda Vollbildaufzeichnung_24.03.2013_185725.jpg|Serio? Vollbildaufzeichnung_24.03.2013_191449.jpg|O tu jesteś,szukałam cie juz cały czas...chodźmy do domu. Vollbildaufzeichnung_24.03.2013_193713.jpg|Tak? Vollbildaufzeichnung_24.03.2013_194403.jpg|Moze masz racje Vollbildaufzeichnung_24.03.2013_195051.jpg|Dlaczego? Vollbildaufzeichnung_24.03.2013_195650.jpg|Alex: Nie masz co się smucić,przecież stare czasy nie mają wpływu na nowe Vollbildaufzeichnung_24.03.2013_200006.jpg|Yay^^ |-| SAO= 48.png|Jak śmiesz! 651px-120367-aya1no.jpg|Cos ty powiedział!? Ayano2.jpg|Arigato gozaimasu Ayano.Kannagi1.600.93310.jpg|Ha? B7b249b980aa80_full.jpg|To już twój koniec! Char_20712.jpg|To znaczy co? Hqdefault1.jpg|Martwię się Hqdefaultwjpg1.jpg|Serio? Jaki_gnojek111.jpg|Hentai Jessy!1.jpg|What is this?! Jj1.jpg|Tesknie za domem... Kannagi_ayano_3129.jpg|Cos mi tu nie gra Kaze_no_Stigma_02.jpg|Naprzód Red Rose! Kaze-no-stigma.jpg|Hmmmm... Kaze_no_stigma_06.jpg|Co,chcesz walczyc?Dobra! Kaze-no-stigma-pissed.jpg|Teraz dopiero sie wkurzylam! Snapshot20070523144505.jpg|... Snapshot20070814015436.jpg|Zaraz ci pokaze ty frajerze! Ptwor_Gin111.jpg|Gin Potworze! Stigma_06_23111.jpg|Nie masz prawa tak do mnie mówic! Stigma02.jpg|Nie gadaj tylko walcz |-| ALO= Pic_1303044350_9.jpg|Ohayo Nyu-elfen-lied-24788372-720-406.jpg| Nyu-3-elfen-lied-27623617-439-333.png|YAAAAY^^ Lucy-and-the-Lilium-box-elfen-lied-1072462_1024_768.jpg|Arigato gozaimasu Hqdefault2.jpg|Dziwne... Elfen-lied-elfen-lied-6471059-604-4531.jpg|Ha? 1133562904Elfen_Lied_-_Lucy_2.jpg|Nie pozwole na to 538187-elfen_lied_lucy_desktop_2133x1200_wallpaper_44947.jpg|Nawet nie próbuj 176334_1238457112164_290_238.jpg| 03423232.jpg|Mylisz sie... 12873-lucy.jpg|Jeszcze jeden krok i mozesz sie pozegnac z swoim zyciem 69360-1215302943979.jpg|Lucy gdy spiewa Shina.png|Lucy:Shina?...Sia:Lisa? 100279-elfen_liedletumbaswi.jpg|Leafa? 161896-lucy_118204.jpg|No i co teraz zrobisz? 161905-elfenlied107hb.jpg|No co ty.To wsysztko na co cie stac? 162157-l_79e3c630d852de8331fb7fa12dca9276.jpg|Nie moge na to patrzyc 272657-3917581834a7227918135l.jpg|Ta walka sie jeszcze nie skonczyla |-| GGO= 2012-10-12-534638.png|Ohayo 2013-01-24-553981.jpeg|Hm? 2013-01-25-554081.jpeg|O co chodzy? 2013-01-28-554608.png|Arigato gozaimasu 2013-06-03-583891.jpeg|Ta walka dopiero sie zaczyna Ggo.jpg|Nie przegram to 158289.jpg|Urusai! Sao_asada_shino_by_pruzjinka-d5p5z8l.png|Baka Tumblr_md983nw9Rt1qzd219o1_500.jpg|Co tam u was? |-| FMO= 0-20.jpg|Poziom Magix(Poczatkowa forma do level 2) 20-40.jpg|Poziom Enchatix 20Beam_of_Nature.png|Beam of Nature! 20Energy_of_Mother_Earth.jpg|Energy of Mother Earth! 20NatureDust.png|Nature Dust! 20Plant_Shield.png|Plant Shield! 40-60.jpg|Poziom Believex 40Nature's_Kiss.png|Nature's kiss! 640px-Spring_Ring_Flora_S5.png|Spring Ring! Autum_Beam.png|Autumn Wind! Summer_thunder_418.png|Summer Thunder! 60-80.jpg|Poziom Sophix Breath_of_nature_419.png|Breath of Nature! 0Flower_Twister.png|Flower Twister! 0Forest_Star.png|Forest Star! 0Vine_Warp.png|Vine Wrap! 80-100.png|Poziom Sirenix 640px-Flower_of_sirenix_2.png|Flower of Sirenix! 640px-Genesis_blow_petal_hurricane_deafening_chord_518.png|Petal Hurricane! Gaia's_defensoni_gaia.png|Forest Defense! Nature_punch_4.png|Nature Punch! 1224760_1369950716904_full.jpg|Alexy&Liss:Ha? BA24.jpg|thumb|Flora:Przepraszam...nie powinnam cię w to wciągac...Bloom:Od tego jestem,nie płacz... Capture_002_02012013_181154_375.png|Flora:Dziękuję siostrzyczko...Bloom:Nie ma za co Lisi Flora_and_bloom.jpg|Bloom:Kocham cie...Flora:Ja ciebie tez Flora_In_Season_1.jpg|Jak tam? Flora_season_4_screencap_by_supersweetness918-d5xpql9.png|Hey tylko zartowalam Flora1.jpg|Na pewno Roxy,Flora_and_Bloom_In_Season_5.png|Flora:Alexy?...Bloom:Gome ale nie moge... Season-4-the-winx-club-season-4-30669622-500-375.png| Tumblr_m49fzbvEzI1rqur4vo1_1280.jpg|Moje wewnętrzne światło? Tumblr_m49fzbvEzI1rqur4vo3_1280.jpg|Musisz przekroczyć swoje ograniczenia, jeśli chcesz pokonać swoich przeciwników Winx_season_5_flora_trendy_by_winxforeverf-d55zlkc.jpg|Yay^^ |-| IMFO= Beta-beta-inazuma-eleven-go-2-chrono-stone-31118339-150-218.jpg|Ohayo 640px-Omega_Attack_CS43_HQ18.png|Omega Attack! Shoot_Command_07_CS_16_HQ_15.png|Shoot Command! Shoot_Command_07_CS_16_HQ_20.png|Gun Attack! Efreet.jpg|Efreet i Beta Beta_Armed_CS_16_HQ.png|Beta po uzywaniu "Efreet's Armor" 640px-Sa.png|Gosiu:Nie mozesz uwazac,Beta?...Beta:No chyba ty Beta_surprised_to_get_the_ball_easily_(CS_43_HQ).png|Ciekawe... Beta_trying_to_stop_Setsuna_Boost_CS_17_HQ.png|A masz! Beta-beta-inazuma-eleven-go-2-chrono-stone-31118549-497-277.png|Zostaw to mnie Beta-beta-inazuma-eleven-go-2-chrono-stone-31118553-500-274.png|Muszimy po prostu wieciej trenowac Beta-beta-inazuma-eleven-go-2-chrono-stone-31118554-117-274.png|Kogo my tu mamy? Beta-beta-inazuma-eleven-go-2-chrono-stone-31118557-496-279.png|Urusai! Beta-beta-inazuma-eleven-go-2-chrono-stone-31118558-356-348.png|Twoje umiejetnosci sa niezle Beta-beta-inazuma-eleven-go-2-chrono-stone-31118591-500-281.jpg|Tez cie kocham Alexy Beta-beta-inazuma-eleven-go-2-chrono-stone-31118592-500-281.jpg|Nie mam zamiaru to przegrac Beta-beta-inazuma-eleven-go-2-chrono-stone-31118593-500-281.jpg|Arigato gozaimasu Beta-beta-inazuma-eleven-go-2-chrono-stone-31118639-500-281.png|Teraz cie mam Beta's_first_appearance_(CS_5_HQ).png|Milo mi ciebie poznac Beta's_first_appearance_in_the_CS_game.png|Nie ma sie czego martwic BetaViolentPersonnalityCS6HD3.png|To juz twój koniec Hqdefault11111.jpg|Frajer Shoot_Command_07_CS_16_HQ_1.png|Nawet nie próbuj.I tak nie masz szans UnbenanntsaSA.jpg|Kinako:Hey,ty!...Beta:Ha? |-| FOTO= 158272-fairy_tail_06_large_24.jpg|Naziwam Erza.Lepiej zapamientaj te imie 158274-fairy_tail_06_large_18.jpg|Moc... 162847-fairy_tail_08_large_14.jpg|No to do roboty 166579-fairy_tail_10_large_21.jpg|Czy wyraziłam się jasno?! 166580-fairy_tail_10_large_22.jpg|Arigato gozaimasu 259075-erza_armor_2.jpg|Teraz to skoncze raz na zawsze 290134-episode_11_fairy_tail_9568123_1273_720.jpg|Erza:Jak moglesz?..Lucy&Natsu:Oh nie,teraz sie bardzej wkurzyla 291107-ht125.jpg|OMG! 292455-c171.jpg|A co teraz zrobimy? 292467-c183.jpg|To moje przyznaczenie 292482-c63.jpg|Urusai! 292485-c66.jpg|Hentai 292492-c72.jpg|Jaki jest plan? 292524-c104.jpg|Erza:Adi mozesz?...Natsu:Aye...Gray:Co?!Nie rób tego.Blagam cie 292527-c107.jpg|No i jak mi na to odpowiesz? 295669-p95.jpg|Mam na was oko 295810-w147.jpg|Nie moge w to uwierzyc... 295877-w86.jpg|Natsu&Gray:Yuhu!...Erza:Grrr... 295880-w89.jpg|Erza:Ona jest piekna i silna.Wiec nie mów tak o niej albo pozajuesz...Lucy:yyyy...Arigato? 295911-w120.jpg|Zastanawiam sie czy... 295925-w134.jpg|Erza podczas walki 295927-w136.jpg|A masz! 295931-w140.jpg|Lucy:Lisa?..Erza:... 302166-pt228.jpg|Do ataku! 302169-pt231.jpg|A to co? 302197-pt125.jpg|Dlaczego sobie to robisz? 302234-pt162.jpg|What?! 328308-hy96.jpg|Nie! 328331-hy119.jpg|Nie jestem twoja zabawka 352136-gp126.jpg|Dasz rade 352141-gp131.jpg|Erza odbija atak 352244-gp96.jpg|To bylo zalosne 352245-gp97.jpg|Nie masz prawa tak mówic do mojej rodziny 357793-hp8.jpg|Czy to juz koniec... 369085-jn77.jpg| 369104-jn55.jpg|Gomen'nasai 384102-bh54.jpg|Nawet nie próbujcie 387615-ju112.jpg|Łeeeee... [[Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Administracja Kategoria:Człowiek Kategoria:Dark Time Online Kategoria:Lisa Kategoria:SAO Kategoria:ALO Kategoria:Team Star Kategoria:FOTO Kategoria:GGO Kategoria:FMO Kategoria:IMFO